


First Day of My Life

by dystopianDebaucher



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AKA, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, angsty teen!newt, annoying bastard!minho, best friend!minho, introverted!thomas, nerd!thomas, newtmas - Freeform, soulmate!AU, super nice!gally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2946662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianDebaucher/pseuds/dystopianDebaucher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's in different shades of grey, and the only way to bring colour into your life is to seek out your soulmate. This is how Newt and Thomas find each other and slowly show each other how pink their cheeks are, how brown their eyes are, and how blue the sky is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sick and illiterate send help
> 
> also i found this post on tumblr and i have no idea where it went but the whole setting for the soulmate au is p much that. i'll expound on it later i promise omf i hate my life. i don't know how long this'll be well we'll just see huhu
> 
> comments are highly appreciated! if ever you want me to do anything or want me to write something else, just hmu in the comments (tumblr isn't working for me rn but my tumblr is shotaspawn js)!! i need to practise writing in all honesty i can't write for jack anymore im cryin
> 
> i hope you all like it as much as you liked my other fic!! ^___^  
> enjoy reading (i hope huhu i haven't proofread it ok i suck)
> 
> btw the title is taken from bright eyes' song listen to it it's hella cute

Everything has always been in different tones of grey. The trees, the cars, the houses, and the people he’s with. Newt _abhorred_ the fact that the world couldn’t change until he met his destined one. Why must his life be so utterly dependent on this one person he’s never met before? But he can’t help it. The saying was that the only person who would bring colour in his life was his soulmate, and that the world would be reborn in colour when they meet. That the only person who would stand out to Newt was his person and they’d only stand out if they’ve made a home of themselves. This scared Newt, worrying he wasn’t enough and that he’d feed off of his insecurity forever and make him an unsuitable soulmate. He wondered if to his soulmate, he seemed just as grey and bleak as everything around them. So at 18, Newt decided he needed to change. One can assume it’s just a late burst of his rebellious, angst filled teenager phase, but Newt has made up his mind. He would build a home inside him which would make him stand out and be noticed. He would stop feeding off of his insecurities and love himself; he couldn’t give any love if he didn’t have any in the first place. And so, he ventured off to America, the land of the free, and lived with his dad for the time being, going off to college and hoping something would change. That someone would bring colour into his life.

 

—

 

Thomas never bothered with the thought of soul mates. _If I have time to think about trivial things such as soul mates then I have time to study,_ he mused. He was hellbent on going to UCLA, joining whatever organisations he thought would be of use to his application and maintained is GPA above 3.5. That said, he never got time to act as a normal teenager. _I don’t need colour to read my books_ , he thought, glancing over to his mother in the kitchen. They’ve been together since he could remember, his mother raising him alone made him mature faster out of necessity and made him cling to the thought of making her happy. His life was bleak and so was he, but somewhere in the very depths of his heart, he had wished someone, somewhere would be able to bring colour to his life. He wanted someone to make him happy, just as he was trying to make his mother happy. And though he’d never admit it, he was excited to go off to college and meet new people. Straying from home made his heart sink, but the butterflies in his stomach raised it up. Thomas was never a people person, he didn’t have the chance to develop social skills in high school but he was a good person. He genuinely believed that being kind would get him through anything. And this genuine belief of his, he hoped, would be the reason his soulmate would be attracted to him. The reason colour would finally bless his life.

 

—

 

Newt going off to college in America was frowned upon by his family at first, the thought of him leaving the country put them off immediately but he was saved by the fact that he was going to UCLA. It’s a well-known school and his mother approved upon hearing where he was going. And now that he was going to America, he was to be reunited with his father he hasn’t spoken to in five years. After his parents’ divorce, he chose to stay in England with his mother, believing it was for the best and that he’d only get in the way of his father’s work. They both agreed and never spoke again afterwards.

 

It wasn’t a tearful reunion, Newt didn’t expect anything of the sort in the first place, but his father was smiling when he had welcomed him. He thought he’d be shunned, cast aside like how he did his mother, but he took good care of him and made sure he called his mother every weekend. “I thought you and mum didn’t get along.” He said over dinner one night, not making any eye contact. “We don’t, but we did make you and both of us love you. She still is my soulmate, y’know. The person who brought colour into my life. It’s just that we both think it’s best we don’t be together as much.” His father reasoned, reaching to pat his head. “But you’ve never talked since.” Newt retorted, finally looking up to his father, who was smiling at him. “Who said? We still exchange mails, y’know.” Newt didn’t know how to react to his father’s revelation, but he did know one thing: he was now more excited than ever to meet his own soulmate. The bond doesn’t ever go away, it seems, even if they both think that they ‘shouldn’t be together as much’.

 

—

 

Thomas, now living on his own flat a few blocks away from UCLA, is having a hard time coping with college life. He hasn’t made any friends, despite it now being the last day of the first week of school. Albeit he knows he shouldn’t rush things, he should’ve at least talked to someone by now. _I asked for directions from an upperclassman last Tuesday…_ he assured himself, considering that as his first conversation in college. And now it was his last class and he still hasn’t mustered up the courage to talk to his seat mate, or anyone for that matter. _How could I ever meet my soulmate if I can’t even have a decent conversation going?_ He sighed, walking with his head hung low. He was about to get on his bike and go back to his flat, adjusting his backpack before he got on, when he saw a flash of colour from the corner of his eyes. And without thinking, he immediately ran towards the one person who brought colour into his bleak world.

 

—

 

Newt was a fairly sociable guy, he’s made a few friends since starting college and his father’s quite proud of him doing well in both academics and social skills. He was due to hangout with someone he’d met the other day— Minho, he remembered— and was on his way to meet him. That was, until he was rudely pulled on by this boy who was on his knees trying to catch his breath. When he turned around, he didn’t even have to see his face to know who it was. _His hair is brown, and his skin is pasty white. His shirt’s blue and so are his jeans. Oh god am I really—_ He had to snap out of his thoughts when he was faced by this boy who was wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve and adjusting his glasses. “H-hey…” muttered the boy, finally letting go of his sleeve and clearing his throat. “I— I’m Thomas.”

 

“Hey to you too.” Newt smiled, noticing how pink his cheeks were and how there were countless moles artfully splattered across his face. “I’m Newt.”

 

“D-do you—“ Thomas asked, his arms waving about, unsure of what to do or say.

 

“Want to hang out? Because I’d love to.” He helped, quickly fishing out to text Minho and telling him he’s found the colour in his life.

 

“I— I like your hair.” Thomas spouted, immediately regretting it and biting his lower lip in regret afterwards.

 

“Oh? What colour is it?” Newt asked, smirking. He was the only one who knew what colour his hair was, besides his parents, of course, and now there was someone else and it made the world a more wonderful place.

 

“It’s blonde. It’s nice. Looks like it’s sparkling.” And Newt couldn’t stop smiling, even after they’ve entered the café. And he firmly believes he hasn’t smiled as much since forever. Finding your soulmate on the first week of classes was great, and now they’re on their way to get to know each other, which only made the both of them smile even wider if ever that was possible. 


	2. For the better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets a little playful and Thomas finally starts to talk more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just exploded in fluff i'm so sorry i don't know what happened.  
> I've been sitting here since 4 pm trying to write this coherently and here i am, 7 hours later, with this load of bull.
> 
> I hope at least this fluff makes up for the lack of plot movement (at least i managed to explain the whole colour soulmate thing idek man i'm so confused with my life school starts in a day and i am in no way ready)
> 
> cries pls enjoy ilu all pls love urselves 2!!!!

You weren’t born into a colourless world. As a child, everyone’s colours are muted. Your mother’s eyes don’t come off as bright and mesmerising like an infinite ocean but a rather calm, dull hue of blue. This phenomenon helped the child develop a sense of colour, no matter how vague. They learn the colours of the world, and as they grow older, it slowly but surely disappears. It leaves a blurred memory of colour and imprints it so as to know what colours were present in our world (which is why Thomas was able to compliment Newt about his blonde hair).

 

—

 

Flash forward to two weeks into whatever relationship Newt and Thomas were in and Newt was in Thomas’ flat messing with his hair. The café trip was uneventful and Thomas refuses to talk about it now, though there’s not much to talk about since he literally only said eight words. “Hi I’m Thomas and I don’t talk much.” The entire _date_ was uneventful and awkward, leaving Newt to deal with his apparently introverted soulmate.

 

 “You should gel your hair up more.” Newt comments, still playing with Thomas’ hair as he worked on his homework. A soft hum was his only response, as he was trying to finish the last page of his assignment so that he’d be able to properly talk to Newt. The other didn’t know that, however, since he didn’t have the talent to read minds, and hmph-ed at him. Sensing the change in the other’s mood, Thomas put his pen down and looked up, adjusting this glasses and reaching up to brush his soulmate’s cheek.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

 

“It’s so hard to talk to you, y’know. I don’t even feel like you’re trying.” Newt complains, suddenly grabbing Thomas’ glasses. “Y’know, Tommy, you’re better off without your glasses.”

 

Thomas, as much as he wanted to fully explain how he isn’t used to multitasking and entertaining people in general, suddenly went into panic as the other grabbed his glasses. “No thanks.” He mutters, reaching to grab the pair of glasses only to fall backwards because Newt decided to be a  little shit as revenge for not paying enough attention to him.

 

“But you’re so good looking and as much as I absolutely _love_ seeing you in glasses, seeing you without them feels nice too.” He says, a sly smile plastered on his face as he jumped onto the bed.

 

“That’s nice, Newt, but I like my glasses. Give ‘em back.” Thomas retorted, albeit lamely (he didn’t know how to get mad, he hasn’t tried that emotion before so any retort sounded like a whine).

 

Newt, curious as to why the other was so attached to his glasses, tried putting them on. His eyes widened as he pointed towards the boy who was now about to tackle him in an accusatory manner. “These have no grade!!”

 

 _Damn_. “I know they don’t, Newt.” He said, tone calm. His tone helped in his surprise attack on Newt, jumping on his soulmate. That didn’t end well, of course, and the both hit their foreheads against each other, rolling on top of the bed whilst hugging. “Damn it, Newt, give it back.” Thomas said, groaning.

 

“Why?”

 

“Mum gave ‘em to me. It’s like a good luck charm.” He explains, quickly grabbing the pair of glasses and prying them away from his soulmate’s face, rolling away (and off the bed) in victory.

 

“But now you have me, so you don’t need them, right?” Newt said, his tone light as he peered at his fallen soulmate from the top of the bed. He was teasing, of course. He didn’t know how much his mum mattered to him but he didn’t want to pry. They were finally talking and if he shut him off abruptly Newt wouldn’t know how to deal with it.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Thomas replied, rubbing his tail bone as he got up from the floor. “I don’t really need them, anyway. It’s just become a habit, is all.” He explains, putting the glasses in one of his desk drawers and fixing the fallen chair, sitting down to resume his work.

 

Pouting, Newt flings a pillow at the other. “Stop doing that.”

 

“Doing what?!” Thomas replies, shaken from the sudden pillow finding its way to the back of his head. 

 

“Doing whatever you’re doing. Notice me.”

 

“Oh Newt.” He sighs, waving his hand nonchalantly as he turned to finish his work once more. “I’ve been trying to finish this so I could talk to you, y’know. I can’t multitask.”

 

That statement had Newt blushing. He felt like a five year old and he didn’t know what to do about it. “Okay, good. Finish up faster.” He muttered, burying his face into a pillow.

 

—

 

Colour doesn’t come into your world immediately after meeting your soulmate. It comes gradually, as gradual as it went when you were a child. First, you see your soulmate’s colours. The shade of their cheeks, the sparkle in their eyes, and the colour of their hair basked in the glow of the sun.

 

The more you touch, the more colours you see. Soulmates don’t necessarily have to fall in love, but the closer you are the more vivid your life becomes. Love isn’t the main emotion in their world, it isn’t emphasised. No one emotion is. The connection is all that matters, and right now, Newt and Thomas are slowly but surely becoming closer. Their world is now basked in muted colours, as it was when they were children, and Newt is getting Thomas to finally open up.

 

Change is the only constant in this world, and if everything’s going to change, Newt makes sure it’s for the better.


	3. The colour red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt didn’t fully understand just how vivid the colour red can be. And he didn’t think the deepness of the colour would change his relationship either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so so sorry it's so late and so short i'm crap  
> i've been bedridden and thank god for the papal holiday bc istg i would've missed so many classes i would've cried  
> i also have a research paper due and i wanna cry because of that so ah ahaaha haha
> 
> i'm trash i'm sorry i hope you enjoy reading!

Newt didn’t fully understand just how vivid the colour red can be. And he didn’t think the deepness of the colour would change his relationship either.

 

———

 

“Tommy, what do you mean you know how to fight?” Newt asked, raising a brow at Thomas’ comment. They were watching an MMA match out of sheer boredom (aka Newt making a fuss because Thomas wouldn’t pay attention to him again) and Thomas started making small talk. His comments about their fighting styles made Newt question his expertise, and to his surprise he was quite the fighter.

 

“My mum made me take judo to learn how to defend myself. ‘Cause, y’know, I’m not the most social person you’ll meet. I don’t make very good first impressions.” Thomas explained, getting up to get something from his desk drawer in his room behind the couch. “See? A red belt.” He said as he threw the belt towards Newt on the couch.

 

“Isn’t the highest supposed to be black?” Newt commented, ungracefully catching said item. He could see it was red, but it was so muted it looked rather grey. Thomas was probably only told it was red since it wasn’t solid black, like most things.

 

“Either black or red, actually. Mum took me to this shady looking Japanese judo school, I honestly didn’t want to but she forced me.”

 

“Well at least I don’t have to worry about you then.” He commented, chuckling as he threw the belt back before switching the channel.

 

———

 

Thomas was smart. And besides being book smart, he knew how to choose his battles. A jock he had bumped into the next day at uni punched him for making his girlfriend’s bag fall. It was stupid, honestly, and he thought those things would’ve stopped at high school but apparently some people were just born to be dicks.

 

When Newt saw him though, he was furious. It wasn’t that bad, the punch wasn’t even hard in Thomas’ opinion. But apparently his busted lip and bruised cheek was a huge deal for Newt who had never seen an actual fight in person since he was born. 

 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, TOMMY. I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!!” Newt shouted, fuming as he paced about Thomas’ flat. “WHY DIDN’T YOU AT LEAST PUNCH BACK? THROW HIM OR SOMETHING! GOD, THOMAS, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL.”

 

“Newt,” He replied, trying to calm the boy down. He hadn’t used his proper given name since they’ve met and it bothered Thomas when he did. It meant shit was really going down. “I’m fine. If I threw a punch, a fight would’ve erupted. I didn’t want to draw any more attention to myself. And his friends would’ve come after me if I did.” He explains, getting up and pulling the other boy by the wrist to the sofa. “Calm down.”

 

Newt didn’t know how to react. Thomas made sense, and he knew he did the right thing but seeing Thomas hurt made him see red. Quite literally, too. The sudden burst of anger made him realise just how red blood is, and how supple his lips were, and how the red in Thomas’ cheeks were in comparison to his pale face. It was quite lovely, actually, how vivid the colour red has become. But the way this realisation came about didn’t sit well with him.

 

After calming down, he put his hand on Thomas’ thigh and leaned closer. “I’m sorry.” He muttered, only a few inches separating their lips as they talked. Their faces were so close the brief eye contact they make every few seconds made his heart beat faster every time. “I overreacted. I’m sorry.” He repeated, counting the moles on Thomas’ face.

 

“I know. It’s fine.” Thomas reassured him, smiling a bit when he saw Newt stare a tad bit longer than usual. Newt’s eyelashes were long, and his cheeks fit perfectly in Thomas’ hand (when did he do that?) as he noticed how red they were. The colour red never appealed to him before, the only things reminding him of that colour were apples and blood. But now, it was Newt’s cheeks and his thin lips. “It’s fine.” He said once more, before leaning in and kissing him. It stung a bit, after all his lip was busted due to the punch, but it was just _so_ worth it.

 

It wasn’t a deep kiss, but it wasn’t chaste either. Newt took his time relishing how their lips just melded together and Thomas did the same. Thomas kept nipping at Newt’s bottom lip, smiling into the kiss when he pulled him closer, and absolutely loved the way Newt whimpered when he pulled away. 

 

“That was nice.” He commented, chuckling at the awkward air afterwards.

 

“That was very nice. Is your lip okay, though?”

 

“It’s fine. Very fine. Better than ever, even.”

 

And to Thomas, the way Newt giggled as his nose scrunched up brought a whole new meaning to the colour red.

 


	4. autumn and bed hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't get why you don't like red, really. I mean your cheeks and lips are absolutely stunning shades of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME LMAO but also from now on it'll all be in lapslock bc i suck as a person and i mean i haven't updated since 2010 (jk.5) but anygays please enjoy cRIES imma be doing this in the order of the rainbow!! gonna try to finish this soon bc after watching scorch trials i need my feelings rearranged
> 
> if you want to send me prompts my tumblr is [open](http://andiswearit.tumblr.com/ask)! also i'm gonna re-do my newtmas mix so look out for that too
> 
> ((talks as though ppl actually read this lmao bye PLEASE ENJOY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT GOD BLESS YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY)

After a few weeks, it had become a routine: Newt drops by every other Friday to sleep over at Thomas' while Thomas makes it a point to finish all of his work before then just to allow himself more time with his soulmate. That, and to restock his fridge with yogurt and chocolate mint ice cream to keep Newt happy. It was Saturday this time around and with nothing special going on, he decided he'd make him a tad bit happier (though Newt doubted that'd be possible).

The entire idea for a picnic didn't really score high on Newt's list but the mere fact that Thomas was gushing about how he had prepared the meal they'd share all by himself and not burning the kitchen had him going. When they'd arrive, the place was beautiful, just like how Thomas had planned it to be. He was ecstatic, bringing Newt out into the early morning sun, the cool air surrounding them as he placed their picnic mat down. There were few people up and about, with it being a few minutes past ten, some were jogging whilst others were flying kites and on their own respective dates. It was nice, how the oranges and the reds had enveloped the entire park, different shades surrounding them and allowing them to soak in their newly found colours.

Red still made Newt uncomfortable, the mere memory making him want to punch someone (too bad there were no hooligans around this one fine day and the nearest being besides Thomas was a little boy fetching his soccer ball). But this, this was a completely different story. Everything was beautiful, the leaves, the grass, the view, the cool air, the background noises of the people, and Thomas sitting down in the middle of their picnic mat, preparing their brunch (albeit a little early).

"Why'd you take me out here, Tommy? Didn't think you were a morning person. I was surprised you woke up before me."

"I've always been a morning person. My body clock wakes me up at 7 sharp. Both a blessing and a curse, really." He replied, grinning as he felt warm and snug in his hoodie, warmer as he saw Newt in his.

"So then why'd you always get up at noon?" Newt asked, though it was obvious he'd caught on. Their lazy mornings spent with Thomas' arms around his waist, pulling him closer every time he opted to get out of bed was truly a blessing.

"A Newt effect, I suppose."

The basket was set aside, leaving room for Newt to get comfy and rest his head on Thomas' lap, their packed brunch lay beside them. "I'm still sleepy, you know." He huffed, relaxing as soon as Thomas had started to run his fingers through his hair, playing with it softly. "Isn't it a little early for a brunch date?"

"Early is good. We get a nice spot and there are less people. You don't like people much, so I thought it'd be perfect."

"I don't like getting up early too."

He had been so disoriented at 8 in the morning, with Thomas all jittery by his side, that he had yet to take a proper shower. He'd slipped on some pants, grabbed the nearest hoodie (which happened to be Thomas' and for that he was thankful--whatever happened to his hoodie he didn't care to find out), brushed his teeth and washed his face. So it wasn't at all surprising to hear Thomas chuckle as he combed through his hair, giving him a snide look as he glanced up. "What?"

"It's obvious with the bed hair."

"Look, just because you got to showering and smelling nice doesn't give you the right to poke fun at me."

"I'm not poking fun at you. It's cute."

"Zip it."

"It is!"

He had let out a huff and that was the end of that, Thomas still snickering as he crossed his arms and turned to make a foetal position, the nice cool air turning from pleasant to downright maddening. Newt wasn't two things: a morning person and a cold person. So now that Thomas was obviously both of those, he made a gurgled sound under his breath before trying to get some more shut eye.

Thomas hearing his little sound making didn't bid well for him, though, as he ended up with a chatty Thomas--which was good on most occasions but really he just wanted to sleep some more.

"Did I make you mad?"

"No."

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"Are you happy?"

"Not quite."

"What do you want to do?"

"Sleep."

"Want me to pack up?"

"No."

"What should I do?"

"Well for one, Tommy," he started, getting up and groaning, massaging his temples while he spoke. "You could shut up for a second and let me sleep for a bit."

His comment fell on deaf ears, however, as the next thing he heard was more noise coming from the other, this time in the form of soft chuckles. "What now?"

"Your hair."

"Is a mess, I know."

"It's cute."

"I've been told."

"A nice shade of yellow."

"Well yes, Tommy. I am blonde."

"It's not as blonde as the ones I see. But it's not brown either. It's like a mix of the two. But then when light hits it, the colour changes and you...."

The talk of colours and shades didn't really pique his interest, especially since the topic revolved around his supposedly luscious locks. But there was no harm in listening, and Thomas trailing off mid-sentence usually only meant two things: he either lost all interest or can't quite find the right words. He had hoped it was the latter, because he's this close to smacking his soulmate and if he'd just drop the topic he would've probably gotten at least five more minutes of sleep by now.

"I what, Tommy? Finish your sentence, did your mother never tell you that?"

"Well, she told me to finish my food and homework, but no, she didn't."

"Well now you have me to tell you. The colour changes and what?"

"You'd hit me if I said it."

"I'm about to hit you now if you don't."

Thomas let out a sigh, leaning close to whisper in Newt's ear, noticing how more and more people had gathered around them and he'd rather not say this out loud for the world to hear. "You look absolutely stunning. An angel, actually. The light hits your hair and the colours are basically the same and it's like you have this halo and it's so--OW! What'd you do that for?!"

Newt didn't dignify that with an answer, and instead leaned to kiss his soulmate (a chaste one, since kids were watching and public displays of affection weren't exactly his forte) before doubling over and resting his head on the other's lap again, foetal position and all.

"Newt?"

"Shut up."

"What'd I say?"

"Shut. Up."

"Are you--"

"Tommy I will hit you."

He quickly shut up and moved to grab one of their packed brunches, opening a small box of sandwiches and munched on them while he observed the crowd and the colours of the leaves that surrounded them.

"I love you." Newt whispered, shifting to pull the hood on--partly to prevent Thomas from spilling crumbs all over his hair and the other part to hide his blush from the other--and cross his arms.

Thomas had let out a soft chuckle, leaning down to take a peek at him under the hoodie and placing a kiss on his soulmate's now red cheeks (he'd argue it was due to the cold, but Thomas knew better--or rather, he knew not to argue with Newt because in the end, he'd always lose). "I love you too." He replied, taking another bite from his sandwich as he offered one to Newt, who politely declined.

"I don't get why you don't like red, really. I mean your cheeks and lips are absolutely stunning shades of them."

That had earned him another smack, to his thighs this time, and Newt ignoring him for the rest of their picnic despite stealing glances at each other and sharing their sandwiches and tea. But in the end, Thomas had won this time around, noting that silent arguments worked better with him than ones made with words as Newt reached to lace their fingers together during their walk back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 12.28 am i have a thing tomorrow at 7 and i'm going to die  
> also i did not proofread this so please just tell me if i made any mistakes
> 
> i was going to make this into a situation where thomas tries to pinpoint what flower newt's hair reminds him of but then i realised i wouldn't even know what kind of flower to put into that situation so nvm huhu
> 
> again, i'm sorry for not updating this for so long bUT ALSO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THAT!! Kudos and comments always welcome!


	5. excuse you, it's teal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't like turquoise."
> 
> "Excuse you, it's teal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *domestic fluff explosion*  
> this is me trying to salvage whatever creativity i have left i hope you enjoy!
> 
> the next few chapters will just sum up how their relationship bloomed/changed thus far so i hope i don't disappoint too badly ; u;

It's been months since their first date and now that the new year had just started, Newt asked his dad if it was alright that he and Thomas rent a flat together. Surprisingly enough, he said yes. Which is what brought us to the two of them arguing over which mattress to buy. 

"This one's softer! Plus the colour's nicer." Thomas huffed, all but shoving Newt on the bed he had chosen. They've been at it for hours and they still have yet to decide which mattress they're buying. With how their day is going, they're probably going to end up sleeping on the floor--or well, at least Thomas is. Newt's going to take the sofa and will be having none of it if he doesn't get his way.

"Tommy this bed is too springy. Now memory foam...that, my love, is  _the shit_." He nods, moving from the one that Thomas picked out towards the one he wanted, shoving the other on it too.

"It's too lumpy. Plus it's turquoise. I don't like turquoise."

"Excuse you, it's teal."

Their newfound colours have started to expound the more they spend time with each other, now being able to distinguish the various shades of every colour. It was hard to get used to at first, not realising the effect colours had on their every day lives. Everything looked richer, glowing, bustling with life and it was beautiful. All the more so because Thomas can see how deep the mix of red and purple are on Newt's skin and the richness of his eyes--they were dark most times but in a certain light it became the most beautiful of browns.

But along with their recently discovered colour palette came more bickering on their part, childish antics ensuing once either of them contested their colour choices. Their little shopping trip just happened to be one of them.

"Whatever shade it is--it looks like sea foam now that I look at it--it's too lumpy."

"Fine! Then you're sleeping on the floor."

"If I'm sleeping on the floor, you will too. We both know you can't sleep without me."

"I've slept without you for 20 years. I can sleep without you any day." Newt wasn't sure how well that'd turn out, having Thomas by his side the past few months made it routine for him to use him as a body pillow. He's quite attached now and if he had to admit to it, he probably wouldn't be able to sleep properly without Thomas. Good thing he didn't have to admit to anything, his current position with his arms crossed and his brows furrowed already making sure Thomas would back down. 

"Fine! I'll room with Minho, then."

"So now you're telling me you don't want to sleep at all?"

Thomas couldn't refute him--with how Minho was he'd be getting no sleep once the other opened his mouth. And Gally wasn't a valid option either. He'd probably end up having to cater to his every need and as nice as that is, it's quite annoying. Curse his introverted nature and his severe lack of friends.

At the end of the day, he knew he had to submit to whatever Newt wanted. They'd already gotten furniture in various shades of blue-green and their silverware along with matching pink ("It's salmon!" "It's pink!" "Shut up you uncultured prick. Learn your colours!") mugs and pastel dishes. The both of them had started to surround themselves in colour, wanting to bask in everything  _living_. Their lives aren't monotonous and grey anymore and they only had each other to thank, everything now in varying shades of life instead of black and white.

They ended up purchasing the teal memory foam mattress Newt had wanted and promptly went home, already wanting to set the place up and see how everything would look.

It was a disaster.

Colours clashed and whatever image they had in mind for their perfect living space was now turned into what looked like a five year-old with a colouring book. Their banters while they shopped prevented them from doing any proper thinking, only wanting to get the colour they wanted. (At least their tableware looked relatively fine, the ceramic pastel dishes going well with their mugs and silverware).

"We had this coming."

"Should've shopped by myself."

"And what? Miss out on arguing with you?" Thomas gasped, dramatically holding his hand to his chest. Newt stared at him for a while before the both of them burst out laughing, Thomas clutching his sides while Newt rubbed his eyes and tried to stop the tears from flowing out. Whatever kind of mess they were in now was their mess and the both of them couldn't-- _wouldn't_ \--have it any other way.

"So." Newt nudged, catching his breath after their small bout of laughter. "Wanna test out that lumpy mattress you don't like and see if you still don't like it after we're done?"

Thomas could only smirk in reply, reaching to cup Newt's face and kiss him silly. "I just hope we don't break the bed frame, even if it is an ugly shade of orange."

"You picked that out, you know."

"No I didn't. You did."

"What???? No?????"

"You picked everything out, Newt."

His brow raised and he moved to grab a hold of Thomas' wrists, hands still cupping his face. This gesture meant the end of that conversation, unless he wanted to sleep outside and alone their first night together. And sure enough, he wanted none of that. Their bed needed christening and Newt can't do that all by his lonesome, can he? (He can but Thomas was there to make sure he didn't have to).

So with that, he swiftly wrapped his arms around Newt's waist and carried him off to their bedroom, eliciting a groan from Newt, followed by giggles as he ended up peppering kisses on his face the moment he put the other down. His happiness stemmed from Newt's and he could only be this natural around him, thanking every god there was that even he had a soulmate and that he was the personification of all things good in the world (because until Newt came, he couldn't see much of it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's past midnight and i honestly don't know anymore but kudos/comments are welcome!! i love seeing y'all comment and i'm truly sorry i don't update as often as i do. i just lost the main plot for this one and now it's more like a drabble series, really, but i hope i'm not disappointing everyone too much!! )):
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you have a lovely day!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> !!!  
>  1\. english is not my native language so i apologise for any mistakes in my grammar  
> 2\. i don't proofread anything i apologise!!  
> 3\. kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!  
> 4\. if you need anything ANYTHING AT ALL (whether its a request or questions etc) feel free to comment or message me on [tumblr](http://andiswearit.tumblr.com/)!!  
> 5\. i love you all  
> 6\. love life pls  
> !!!


End file.
